


On the Battle Between Good and Evil

by Kantayra



Category: Dresden Files - Butcher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry risks all in his battle against the forces of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Battle Between Good and Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).



"Are you sure you can handle those?" Billy glanced nervously at the two swords I was wielding.

"Do you know any better way to take out a Demon of Satan?" I asked curiously.

Billy shook his head. "It's just that dual-wield can be tricky. I wouldn't want it to backfire, man."

Across from me, Georgia's eyes were calm, steady, ready for battle. "Are we going to do this?"

I gulped and nodded. The three of us had stood side by side in battles before, but this time was different. "On three," I agreed.

"One," Georgia said.

"Two," I followed.

"Three!" Billy called.

Georgia and I both threw down our dice.

"See?" Billy patted me apologetically on the shoulder. "That's why you've got to watch out for dual-wield. It seems like a sweet gig as long as you don't throw double dice."

Georgia smirked at me and claimed one of the Holy Swords from my little plastic warrior. "Satan's army is going to win this night, Dresden," she taunted me.

I grinned at her. "Bring it on," and drew another event card.


End file.
